soundwaves story
by asreil starburn
Summary: about my oc and my buddys oc seeing each other again after years
1. Chapter 1

Sound wave and geos story

My name is sound wave and this is where my story begins

 **I was sitting at my mare friend's house when she told me that she got invited to princess celestia and Princess Luna's younger brother Geo he has been in the snowy mountains for 5 years staying at the ski resort going sledding every day and he is finally returning home tomorrow night and the letter said that she could bring her colt friend, friends and their colt friends .when twilight told me I could go I flew in the air in excitement .she told me that I wasn't going looked like a DJ you are going to dress up for this occasion I dropped down to the ground in aww. So we went to rarity's boutique and rarity came out and greeted twilight with a hello and greeted me with a scow .so I just walked with my hoof around twilight and rarity asked twilight what she wanted, twilight replies saying that she needs a dress for her and a suit for sound wave. Rarity said ok. Twilight went into the dressing room and rarity came over to me and said you better be treating twilight like a princess. I reply saying that she is the best thing in my life, would never do anything to harm twilight or let anyone hurt her. Ah well twilight are you almost done in Twilight comes out and has a blue and purple dress on and her mane was in a bun. My jaw dropped she could never better look better than she did standing in the door way of the dressing room. Rarity trotted over to me and gave me a suit and a tie I went into the dressing room and rarity and twilight started talking I stop getting dressed and listen to what their saying rarity starts to speak "sorry twilight I honestly don't think that sound wave is the best choice for a colt friend." Twilight replies saying sound wave is the best thing that has happened in my life can't you just be happy for me and my choice of colt? Twilight, you know I am just looking after you after what happened to fluttershy and discord he left her for Octavia. But rarity he has a good heart he would never treat me bad. Uh twilight how does this look on me she looks at me and her jaw drops. Soundwave you clean up nicely for a stallion that only wares a scarf and he only has to ware this to the tux for the welcome home party for Geo. ok thanks rarity I said then twilight and I went home and watched the legend of the changelings during the next commercial I asked twilight if what rarity said is true about she thinks that I would just leave u? So you heard didn't you, you know she just thinks that since I'm a princess that my heart is just going to just get broke. But twilight I would never hurt u in any way, shape, or form as the soon to be prince of friendship wait what do u mean? twilight I know we have been dating for 1 year on this very day so I was going to wait till later but ok twilight I love you and I will always be here for you so twilight sparkle will u marry me oh soundwave with tears in her eyes YES I will marry you soundwave**

 **next chapter comming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight you will are you serious, yes soundwave what are you talking about? I'm just so happy you said yes, so what are you going to tell AJ and the others you think we should tell them tomorrow at the party for geo? Honestly I think we should soundwave make a big announcement to everyone at the party , but I'm wondering how geo is going to take it , you know as well as I do you and geo have been friends since you met him at the gala and gave him your mixtape with those songs you remixed. Hey twilight do you think he'll be happy for you and I or no? Sweetie I think he will be happy but be jealous at the same time so what we can do for him is have him talk to his sisters and you know since I'm a princess too I'm sure they'll understand, twilight I'm just afraid of losing a friend you know. Ok I understand but you can't just not tell him that you got engaged so what are you going to tell him tomorrow , I'll tell him that I proposed to you my dear and since I soundwave sparkle will do everything in my power to do my job as prince of friendship.

Authors notes: I hope you liked my second chapter next chapter coming soon


End file.
